Outbreak increasing of user data raises a higher requirement for data transmission rate and transmission efficiency. As communication load between a user and a base station increases continuously, direct communication performed between adjacent devices without relay of the base station may not only reduce loads of the base station, but also facilitate reducing interference on communication of other devices since a short communication distance may result in a better signal and thus transmission power between the devices may be low. D2D communication technology is developed based on such a background.
However, the D2D communication changes the conventional user-base station communication mode, a part of functions of the base station are transplanted onto a user equipment, and hence designs for a physical layer, a MAC layer or a high layer protocol are challenges. In an LTE-A standard established by a 3GPP organization, D2D communication protocols have been discussed widely. Presently, a principal solution is to make no feedbacks for information transmitted by a counterpart user equipment between user equipments performing D2D communication, i.e., the conventional HARQ feedback mechanism in user-base station communication is not used. In this case, how to ensure each of the user equipments participating in D2D communication can still efficiently transmit and receive accurate and integrated D2D information has become a hot issue. In the present disclosure, for the above challenge caused due to introduction of the D2D technology, a transmission scheme suitable for the D2D communication is designed to ensure information transmission performance of D2D.